The present invention relates to an IC (integrated circuit) card containing an IC chip, and more specifically to an IC card having a substrate fitted with an IC chip.
Nowadays, magnetic cards are being widely used as debit cards or credit cards. The magnetic cards are each formed of a card-shaped base and a magnetic tape attached to one surface of the base. Each magnetic card stores in its magnetic tape various pieces of information, such as data for identifying the holder of the card. Thus, by the use of the magnetic card, the card holder can operate a cash dispenser or make purchases without paying in cash.
It is already evident that the magnetic cards have various advantages. However, the magnetic tape on each magnetic card is limited in memory capacity and is therefore in application.
In consideration of these circumstances, IC cards have recently been proposed which incorporate an IC chip in place of the magnetic tape. The IC cards of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,699, Japanese patent publication No. 6491/78, and Japanese patent Disclosure No. 221478/83. In any of these conventional IC cards, however, the IC chip cannot be protected satisfactorily. In view of reliability, therefore, the prior art IC cards are not fit for practical use.